Kyle y el castillo ambulante
by Kairu Goutokuji
Summary: Kyle cae perjudicado por un peculiar embrujo. Ahora debe emprender un viaje para romper el hechizo. En el transcurso del mismo encontrará el amor y descubrirá las dificultades por las que atraviesan las personas mayores.
1. Capítulo Nº1: La vida son instantes

_**...Kyle y el castillo ambulante...**__**  
**_  
_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por hace click aquí. Espero que les agrade. Esta es una historia basada en la película de Hayao Miyazaki: El CASTILLO AMBULANTE. Disfruten de su lectura. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba… mañana voy a subir un nuevo capítulo de LIBERAME._

_Nº1: La vida son instantes..._

La densa neblina era muy espesa. Un ruido mecánico se oía a lo lejos. Oxidado. La enorme estructura se movía lentamente, camuflageandose con las nubes bajas. El castilo avanzaba áilmente con sus cuatro patas. Se movía entre los valles y montañas.  
En un pequeño pueblo, tranquilo, el aire tenía olor a carbón. Gracias al ferrocarril que atravesaba la ciudad, como prácticamente el único medio de transporte, o por lo menos el más veloz.  
En un pequeño cuarto cuya ventana daba hacia el tren, el lugar se oscurecía al pasar uno y otro y otro. El sonido de los rieles y durmientes y la bocina del mismo era lo único que resonaba en aquel silencioso y aburrido lugar. La monotonía no era algo que le fastidiara.  
Dentro de aquel taller se encontraba muy ocupado un joven. Sentado en un escritorio, Cociendo, adornando, y terminando decenas de sombreros. Era un chico apasionado y siempre daba lo mejor de sí en cada labor. Poseía una tierna mirada, con sus ojos verdes siempre reflejaban simpatía. tenía el cabello largo y rojo, sujetado con una trenza.  
na señora se acercó, a la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba el muchacho, tocó con los nudillos y aguardó respuesta.  
-Joven Kyle, joven Kyle. Ya hemos cerrado la tienda. ¿Por qué no se viene con nosotras por una vez? - dijo la amable señora.  
-No. Tengo que terminar esto. Vayan ustedes. -Dijo a la vez que se daba media vuelta para responder.  
-Está bien. Como quiera. - la dama asintió comprendiendo y se dirigió a las otras chicas del taller.- Vamos chicos.  
-¡Esperenmé!  
-No se vallan sin mí.  
-¡Vamos!  
-¡Miren eso! ¡Es el castillo del El Coon! - gritó una joven mirando por la ventana más cercana.  
-¿Dónde?  
-Nunca lo había visto desde tan cerca.  
-¡Qué siniestro! - dijo una chica. El pelirrojo también lo contempló con algo de curiosidad.  
-¿Crees que El coon bajará al pueblo hoy? -preguntó otro.  
-¡Se está alejando!  
-Se ha ido.  
-No, solo se ha escondido de esos aviones en la niebla.  
-¿Ha oído lo que le pasó a Esa chica de North Heaven? Dicen que el Coon le robó el corazón.  
-¡Qué miedo!  
-¡Qué horror!  
-No te preocupes... solo se lleva a las bonitas. - dijo una chica. Las risotadas no se hicieron esperar. Kyle, que había estado escucha ndo todo, no pudo sino sentir cierta curiosidad.  
-¡No tiene gracia!  
El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, anunciaba que la tienda había quedado vacía. Le dolían los ojos y un poco las manos. Coser, coser y más coser lo dejaba exhausto.  
-Terminé. -anunció para sí mismo en voz alta. Extendió su mano hacía donde se encontraban unos sombreros aún sin terminar. Los había de todos colores, con bonitos y llamativos adornos. Tomó uno y lo analizó. Lo situó delante de sí mismo. Ya era suficiente por hoy. Se levantó con pereza de la incómoda silla que ocupaba y se sacudió el delantal que traía puesto con las manos. Se lo quitó y lo dejó sobre una mesa. Tomó un sombrero de ala ancha y se lo puso. La tienda se conectaba con la casa donde vivía en el fondo. Caminó unos pasos por el corredor y entró por la puerta que daba a su casa.

Los aviones bombarderos surcaban los cielos como advirtiendo lo que acontecería.  
Kyle se miró en el espejo, hizo una mueca y se dispuso a salir del tienda. Cerró con llave y corrió para alcanzar el tranvía tenía pensado ir a ver a su hermano Ike y esa era la forma más rápida de llegar. Justo a tiempo. Logró subirse. El medio de transporte hizo sonar la sirena y todos abordaron , aunque algo apretados. Kyle se dirigía a la capital. Una muy bonita ciudad. Pero los tanques de guerra cruzaban las calles y arrojaban propaganda nacinalista. Estaban en medio de una muy importante guerra.

Las personas vitoreaban y cantaban cánticos a favor de su país. Arrojaban papel confeti y tiraban serpentinas que cubrían el suelo de pavimento. Los soldados marchaban ostentando su poderío y su nivel de fuerzas recibidos como heroes por los ciudadanos y habitantes.

El ojiverde se bajó del tranvía y caminó unas cuantas cuadras. Su rostro dicernía del resto del pueblo. No sentía el júbilo ni la alegría que, en cambio, exaltaba al pueblo y a la muchedumbre.

Las calles estaban adornadas por soldados armados que patrullaban las mismas. Solo quería pasar por ellas sin ser abordado. Bajó unas escaleras y se adentró en un angosto pasillo. Con el papel de la dirrección en mano, el pelirrojo miraba de izquierda a derecha buscando la calle. Caminaba distraído. Ojeando el trozo de papel no pudo de ninguna manera predecir lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Levantó la cabeza y vio un chaleco azul. Un uniformado. La verdad era que lo había tomado desprevenido y por sorpresa.

Miró hacía arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de aquel soldado y se dio cuenta de que eran dos soldados.

-Parece que esta ratita se ha perdido. -dijo con un tono seductor.

-Oh no. No me he perdido. -dijo Kyle con la voz temblorosa.

-Creo que esta ratita tiene sed. - insistió. -Habría que invitarle un té.

-No gracias. Mi hermano me espera. -dijo Kyle bajando la cabeza. No le gustaba la forma en que ese tipo lo miraba.

-Es guapo para ser una ratita. - dijo el otro que tenía un gran bigote.

-Dime... ¿Qué edad tienes? -dijo nuevamente el primero. -¿Vives por aquí cerca?

-¡Dejenme en paz! -dijo asustado el ojiverde, dando unos pasos hacía atras.

-¡Ah!Y a lo ves. Ese bigotazo asusta a las chicos. -dijo el primero.

-¿Y qué? Me gusta más asustado. -dijo el segundo.

-¡Ah! Conque aquí es donde estaba... querido... - el extraño sujeto puso una mano en su hombro y así lo acercó más a su propio cuerpo. Kyle estaba muy confundido. -Perdonalos, no son malos, solo son...

-¡Oye! Está con nosotros. -dijo el segundo.

-No me digas, ¿De verdad? - dijo el desconocido. -Pues a mi me ha parecido que se iban. Hizo un gesto con la mano que antes estaba posada en el hombre del joven pelinegro. Los dos militares se alejaron caminando en contra de su voluntad. ¿Pero... quién era ese hombre que lo había rescatado? -Tienes que perdonarles... en realidad no son tan malos. ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó naturalmente. Era un hombre alto y tenía una grande y verdadera sonrisa y unos bellos ojos negros y además su cabelo estaba teñido de rubio. -Esta tarde seré tu acompañante.

-Yo... solo iba al Café Cesari... -dijo impactado.

-No te preocupes, pero me estan siguiendo. -cruzó su brazo alrededor de Lee y comenzaron a caminar deprisa. -Actua natural. El joven pelirrojo miraba hacia arriba, ese sujeto lo había impactado a tal manera que sentía que podía flotar con su ayuda.

De repente de las paredes comenzaron a brotar monstruos de lodo. De cada hendidura salían a borbotones, llevaban sombreros de paja. El pasillo era angosto, lo que hacía su escape casi imposible.

-Lo siento. Creo que te he metido en aprietos. -dijo tranquilamente. Kyle asustado se aferró aún más a su extraño acompañante. ¿Habría forma de escapar? Los hombres pegajosos empezaron a salir delante de ellos para emboscarlos. -Por aquí. dijo llevándolo por un callejón que estaba a su derecha. Los habían acorralado. El hombre tomó con firmeza la cintura del ojiverde y dio un salto. Un segundo antes de que todos los hombres babosos se apelmazaran en el callejó sin salida. Nunca se había sentido tan liviano y frágil. Parecía que no había gravedad, que no había límite a lo que podía hacer.

-Y ahora extiende las piernas y echa a andar. -dijo el hombre como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Tomó en sus manos las de Kyle y comenzaron a correr por el cielo. ¡Era increíble! -¿Lo ves? No es tan dificil. - dijo riendo un poco. Andaban por los tejados. Todo parecía tan irreal. tan fantástico. Lo mejor era que nadie parecía darse cuenta de nada de lo que acontecía sobre sus cabezas. Llegaron de inmediato al Café Cesari. O más bien a su balcón. -Ahora tengo que despistarlos. Espera un poco antes de salir. ¿Si?

-Gracias.- dijo el pelirrojo. La verdad que no quería soltar aquella calidez que le provocaba la mano de aquel extraño.

-Nos vemos. -saludó y saltó del balcón . El joven rápidamente se acercó a la orilla del mismo para ver si se había lastimado al caer así, pero cuando logró mirar se había esfumado.

**_Continuará... _**

**N/A: El primer capítulo me salió un poco cortito. MIL PERDONES. Les prometo que el próximo será mejor. **

**Si les gustó les agradecería que me dejaran un review**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	2. Capítulo Nº2: La maldición

_Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi cuarto fic! Eso me hace muy feliz.. _

_CAPÍTULO: __Nº2__: La maldición..._

Cesari era un lugar precioso. Muy concurrido en realidad. En parte gracias a sus camareros tan amigables. Ike era uno de ellos. Y por otra parte por las deliciosas comidas que allí se servían. Las personas, en especial hombres, se apelmazaban en el mostrador. Las mesas estaban repletas y había que reservar con tiempo para conseguir una.  
-Tenga. ¡Gracias! -saludó Ike con un delantal celeste. Le alcanzó una caja de chocolates.  
-Yo quiero...  
-Oye ¿A qué hora sales?  
-Ahora me toca a mí. - decían los comensales. agolpandose para ser atendidos. Otro de las chicos que ahí trabajaba se acercó a Ike le susurró algo al oído y los ojos de el joven asemejaban a un par de platos.  
-¿Qué ha hecho qué? -dijo asombrado. Levantó la tabla que hacía de mesada y salió disparando.  
-Ike ahora es mi turno ¿A dónde vas? -dijo un cliente. El joven de cabello negro subió unas escaleras con forma de caracol a mucha velocidad.  
-¡Kyle! -gritó una vez se hubo acerado bastante. Se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de él.  
-Ike. -dijo el pelirrojo.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? Acaban de contarme que llegaste por el aire a nuestro balcón. -dijo tomando entre sus manos las de. ojiverde.  
-Entonces ha ocurrido, no ha sido ningún sueño. -dijo pensativo.  
-Ikie si quieres puedes pasar a mi despacho. -dijo un gerente.  
-En realidad tengo que volver a mi trabajo, pero muchas gracias. -dijo cortésmente.  
Kyle había decidido contarle lo sucedido a su pequeño hermano, aunque al hacerlo se arriesgaba a que el lo considerase un loco o algo así.

-Vaya. Entonces tiene que ser un mago. -dijo con decisión Ike mientras hablaban sentados en unas pilas de caja en la bodega.  
-Pero ha sido muy bueno conmigo, ha venido a rescatarme Ikey. -dijo con la mirada ida.  
-Claro que sí. Porque intentaba robarte el corazón. -dijo con preocupación. -Has tenido mucha suerte Lee, si ese mago hubiera sido El Coon, se lo habría comido.  
-No lo creo. -dijo bajando la cabeza. -El solo hace eso con las chicos bonitos.  
-No empieces. -suspiró. -tienes que tener más cuidado. -lo regañó. -Hay muchos peligros ahí afuera. Y dicen que la Bruja del Páramo está rondando por aquí. - dijo serio. -¿Me estás oyendo?  
-¿Huh?- respondió, pensativo.  
De repente una de las cajas se abrió y dejó pasar la cabeza de un joven cocinero.  
-Ike los pasteles de chocolate ya está hechos. - anunció.  
-Ya mismo voy . -dijo con una sonrisa amplia.  
-Bien. -la caja volvió donde estaba.  
-Será mejor que me vaya hermanito, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. -dijo Kyle poniéndose de pie.  
El muchacho acompañó al pelirrojo hasta la puerta del café.  
-Hola Ikey. -saludó en la entrada al hombre que venía con una pesada bolsa de harina.  
-Buenos días señor. -le respondió el saludo. -Vamos Ky ¿De veras quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en esa sombrerería?  
-La tienda era muy importante para mi padre. No me importa.  
-No te estoy preguntando qué habría querido tu padre, sino que quieres tú.  
-Será mejor que me vaya. -dijo dándose media vuelta.  
-Es tu vida Ky, piensa en ti por una vez en la vida. -

Muy cerca del lugar por el cual el joven Kyle pasaba ni se hubiera podido imaginar lo que se estaba gestando. Era un habitáculo para una persona. La puerta se abrió y con un atizador dejó salir una pequeña figura de porcelana a la cual acudieron todos los esbirros pegajosos. Con el mismo palo, recogió la vasija y la entró. Desde adentro se golpeó dos veces y los hombres de lodo salieron, uno delante y el otro por detrás para levantar el habitáculo.

-

Mientras tanto... el joven pelirrojo se hallaba ya en el tranvía como su casa como último destino. Podía observar como la ciudad se alejaba lentamente a medida que avanzaba. Estaba anocheciendo ya, cuando arribó. Abrió la puerta de entrada, la de la tienda. Se adentró y cerró con traba la puerta tras de sí. Se quitó el sombrero y pendió una luz. El ruido de la campana que estaba en la puerta, le advirtió que alguien acababa de entrar a la tienda. Se dió la vuelta lentamente y allí estaba en el recibidor, vestido de negro, era un chica de gorda constitución la que se encontraba en el vestíbulo.  
-Lo siento... pero la tienda está cerrada. -dijo tomando coraje. -Juraría que había cerrado la puerta. Me habré olvidado.  
La mujer se adentró sin permiso y comenzó a examinar la mercancía.  
-¡Qué tienda tan vulgar! Nunca había visto sombreros tan ridículos. Y tú eres como mucho lo más vulgar de la tienda. -dijo con impertinencia. Con una torcida sonrisa.  
-Me temo que va a tener que irse ahora mismo. -dijo poniéndose firme. -Kyle se dirigió hacía la puerta con la intención de hacer que el desagradable invitado se largase de una buena vez. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacía el enorme sujeto. -Se sale por aquí señora.  
-La señora se dió la vuelta y dijo -¿Te atreves a desafiar a la Bruja de los Páramos? Qué valiente. -de forma burlona.  
-¿La Bruja de los Páramos? -dijo asombrado. por la puerta desde el lado que daba a la calle, comenzaron a llegar los esbirros de la Bruja. Kyle por poco entra en pánico al verse en aquella situación. El gigantesco espécimen extendió sus brazos, cual alas y se acercó a él con gran velocidad, atravesándolo, el ojiverde se cubrió con los brazos la cara, por instinto.  
-¡Hah! -gritó. - Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

-Lo mejor de este hechizo es que no puedes contárselo a nadie. - murmuró con soberbia. -Saluda de mi parten al Coon... -después lanzó una carcajada siniestra.

_**Continuará...**___

**N/A: Porfa dejenme algun review para que siga escribiendo... nos vemos el el proximoi capitulo! Estoy ansiosa de subir el próximo capítulo... **

**Muchas gracias por leer!****  
**


	3. Capítulo Nº3: Camino a los páramos

**_Hola! Nuevamente nos encontramos. ¡Qué alegría! por favor déjenme un review si les gustó._**

**_Capítulo Nº3_**: **_Camino a los páramos._**

Se cerró la puerta tras él con un estruendo. Le temblaban las rodillas del temor. Los esbirros de la Bruja corrían alejándose de la tienda con ella misma en el habitáculo en su interior. Se confundían con la oscuridad de la noche, que le hacía las veces de manto.  
Con sus brazos se protegía del ataque sufrido. Se había encogido del miedo. Su espalda doblada. Poco a poco se fue reincorporando. Parecía que nada le había pasado... casi como si el conjuro no hubiese resultado exitoso. Se le cayó el sombrero al suelo. Estaba confundido, aturdido. Miró hacia la derecha y miró hacia la izquierda. Se agachó para recoger el sombrero y con un espanto desmedido. Se miró las manos. ¿Esas eran sus manos? ¿En serio? Le temblaban y además estaban arrugadas. ¿Qué significaba eso? Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Con sus arrugadas manos se tocó la cara. ¿Ese era el?  
Kyle se dirigió hacia el espejo más cercano solo para comprobar que, en efecto, ese era él. Se observó con detenimiento de perfil y de todos los ángulos posibles. Cerró sus ojos, esperando que solo fuese un mal sueño.  
-¿Realmente soy así? - se preguntó en voz alta. Su voz había cambiado, ahora asemejaba a la de un anciano de 90 años. -¡Tengo que mantener la calma! - dijo asustado.  
Nervioso, recorría sin saber qué hacer. Se tropezó. Y salió por un instante afuera. Luego volvió a entrar. Nuevamente se acercó con cautela al espejo y se asomó con cuidado.  
-Tengo que mantener la calma. No te dejes dominar por el pánico Ky. Todo se va a solucionar. Volverás a ser el de siempre. Todo se va a arreglar, Ky. Todo se va a arreglar.

Un nuevo día se hacia presente. Las aves volaban en bandadas y trinaban sus alegres cantos.  
En un novedoso carro que funcionaba a carbón llegaba la jefa del la sombrerería, luciendo un elegante atuendo.  
Su auto se detuvo en la puerta de la tienda.  
-¿Qué ha venido a verlos? -dijo al abrir la puerta de repente, con su flamante vestido amarillo y blanco y un hermoso sombrero de plumas.  
-¡Ha vuelto!  
-Bienvenida señora.  
-¿Qué les parece? Es el último grito de la moda en Kingsburry, - dijo dando unas vueltas para mostrar su atuendo tan refinado.  
-¡Es hermoso! -dijeron al unísono.  
-A nuestros clientes les va a encantar. -traía consigo unas enormes cajas con telas, plumas y demás cosas para los sombreros. -¿Kyle? ¿Kyle? - preguntó. Se acercó a la mesa donde siempre trabajaba y no lo encontró.  
-Kyle no ha bajado aún, señora. -dijo una joven.  
-Qué extraño. Qué le habrá pasado. - dijo la mujer. Salió caminando lentamente saliendo de la tienda adentrándose en la casa en la que el ojiverde habitaba.-¿Kyle? ¿Estás bien? - se dispuso a saber qué había ocurrido, de modo que subiendo las escaleras esperaba encontrar alguna buena excusa. -¿Kyle? -tocó la puerta y esperó por una respuesta.  
-No entres aquí. Estoy muy resfriado. No me gustaría contagiarte. - dijo el pelirrojo desde su cuarto.  
-Tienes una voz terrible. Suenas como si tuvieras 90 años.  
-Me quedaré en cama todo el día. No te preocupes. -dijo tratando de convencerla.  
-Bueno... si insistes. -y dicho esto se fue.  
-Vamos allá. - dijo tratando de incorporarse. Todos los huesos le fin pudo ponerse de pie y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse en el pequeño espejo que tenía en su cuarto. -Bueno supongo que no es tan horrible. Todavía estás en buena forma y ahora esta ropa te va bien. - se miró un poco más tratando de ver el lado positivo. -Pero no puedes quedarte aquí eternamente. - se dijo a sí mismo.  
La puerta de la habitación de Kyle se abrió lentamente, para evitar cualquier clase de ruido que lo delatase. Se asomó apenas, para ver si había alguien. Se puso una bufanda verde y el sombrero de ala ancha. Al caminar algunos de sus huesos hacían ruido y le era imposible moverse con la velocidad como lo hacía anteriormente. -¡Ay! Ser viejo es peor de lo que creía. -dijo en voz alta.  
El ojiverde se dirigió a la cocina. Después de todo le esperaba un largo recorrido. En un pedazo de tela colocó un trozo de queso y algo de pan para el largo viaje. Para no levantar sospechas y correr el riesgo de que lo vean, el joven de cabellos carmín decidió salir por la puerta de atrás.

Para lograr salir del pueblo había que cruzar un por un pasarela bajo la cual pasaba el ferrocarril que dejaba tras de sí un humo muy negro y un olor que molestaba a las fosas nasales. Al haberse convertido en anciano su velocidad de paso había disminuido considerablemente. Atravesó, cubierto por el humo tóxico. Toció un poco. Se cubrió la boca.

-Señor ¿Necesita usted ayuda? -preguntó un amable joven.

-No. Pero gracias por ofrecerse. -respondió el joven bajando las escaleras. -Ha sido muy gentil. -Sabía que no le resultaría nada sencillo llegar hasta los Páramos a su paso. de modo que al ver un señor en una carreta no dudo en preguntarle.

-Puede subir atrás si quiere. -contestó. -Pero ¿A dónde va?  
-Solo un poquitito más lejos de lo que van ustedes. -respondió con su áspera voz. Se subió y la carreta impulsada por caballos avanzó. Sólo restaba esperar.

-Abuelo. debe estar loco para ir por esas tierras. -dijo un hombre al verlo caminar. -Por allí no hay más que brujas y magos.

-Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta. -respondió con cortesía.

-¿Va ir hacia los páramos el solo? -preguntó un señora saliendo de su casa.

-Dice que está buscando a su hermano pequeño. - contesto el granjero.

El camino era empinado. Colina arriba. Se le dificultaba moverse con su nuevo cuerpo. El flequillo se le alborotaba por el viento y su cabello plateado seguí sujetado por una trenza.

Estaba exhausto, de modo que decidió sentarse un rato en una roca para poder descansar.

-Jamás podré llegar con estas piernas. -dijo mientras comía el pan y el queso. -Al menos todavía no se han caído los dientes. - murmuró tratando de ser positivo. -Miró el paisaje a su alrededor y al virar la mirada hacía la izquierda, vió algo que le llamó la atención. Había un arbusto. Y saliendo de el... un gran palo. Puso la comida en la bolsa y se incorporó con cuidado. -Eso puede servirme de bastón. - dijo en voz alta a sí mismo. -Vamos allá. -se acercó y tomó con sus manos la circunferencia del palo. -Me parece que va a ser muy grande. -Y así empezó a halar y a hacer fuerza para desenterrar la vara. Todos sus huesos tronaron a la vez del esfuerzo. -Eres una rama muy testaruda. Pues no vas a llevarle la contraria a este viejo. -dijo con firmeza y tiró con todas sus energías.

_**Continuará...**_

**N/A: Gracias por llegar a este punto de la historia. Lo aprecio mucho... no se olviden de dejar reviews**


End file.
